Rise of Ravenstar (Canceled)
by PheonixRune
Summary: After the Clans are all captured and turned into kittypets, separated, and in a strange land, it is up to Dragon, a young kittypet, to rebuild the Clans. Rewritten from my original story under the same name. Rated T just in case/ murder cats.
1. The Outside

Authors Note: I am rewriting this story from the original version... of wait- _second_ original version, mostly because I felt that my writing skills had improved enough that I should remake this story. I'm going to be making this story more long and drawn out than the original first chapters, but they will follow the same story line. Also, one final thing. _Be aware I have no update schedule. I could add a new chapter tomorrow or next year. (But hopefully not next year!)_ So let's start!

I woke up to a loud yowling in my ear. "WAKE UP. I WANNA GO OUTSIDE!"

I groaned and realized something as I was blinded by a bright flash. I had opened my eyes! Finally, it had happened, I could see now! I recognized the high pitched voice as coming from my brother, Drago. He was now headbutting me, trying to get me out of our Twoleg-nest bed. He succeeded in making me fall out and onto the floor of the Twoleg nest. "Ughhh." I groan. "Noooooooo, please nooo."

**"Come on Dragon, I really want to go outside, so wake up already!"**

At his next yelp, our mother, Dune, walked around the corner and walked over to us, placing her tail over Drago's mouth as he opened it to yowl again. "Will you stop yowling please, Drago? The Twolegs will be angry and yowl at us and they might hurt us. Do you want that?"

Drago shook his head furiously at her, while me and my other brother, Finch, just looked at her with big, round, confused eyes. How come Drago knows so much more stuff then we do because he was born two days early? The Twolegs have never been mean before. In fact, they've been very kind and gentle to us; especially me, because I'm the youngest of the three.

"If you had wanted to go outside, you should've just asked me. However," Dune continued. "Since you want to go outside so badly, I'll take you out there with me. Drago grinned, while me and Finch exchanged nervous glances. That didn't seem like such a good idea. But Dune flicked her tail, signaling for us to follow her. I shrugged, took another glance at my older brothers, and padded after them.

As we go through the flap on the door, I hear a gasp issuing from mine and Drago's mouths. "This is so…" Finch looked for the words to describe what he saw as he came into view with the crystal blue sky above us. "BEUTA-MAZING!?" Drago finished for him eagerly. I said nothing, still trying to take in what my newly opened eyes were viewing.

Like I said before, the sky was a crystal light blue, the trees that were beyond our fence line were a leafy forest green, while their trunks were a brownish-gray color. The fence itself was a white post that was made out of something very hard and cold. "It's a Twoleg thing called plastic," said Dune. "Yes," Said a voice behind us. "And personally, I think plastic is even more annoying than the old bricks my old Twolegs had for a fence." I whirled around, opening my mouth in shock as a dark-ginger tabby tomcat leaped gracefully down and onto our…. What's it- oh, right, right, our lawn. "Hello, kits. Hello Sa- Dune." He mewed, flicking his ears at Mom like, "we have to work on that, don't we…." Then he turned his full attention back onto us, examining our pelts, and eyes. I realized that I didn't know what eye and pelt color me and my siblings had. I turned to look, preparing myself mentally for it. I turned to look at Drago first; he had dark ginger fur and tabby markings. His eyes were a yellowy-amber color. Then I looked at Finch; he had light brown fur and emerald green eyes. OK, so he looks nothing like our Mom for some reason. Drago looks like that dark ginger tom that was watching us with an interested eye; one of which was trained on me. I looked at myself then. My paws were all a light ginger, while the rest of my fur was the dark ginger shade of that tom's coat. _Wait a minute…._

My eyes widened. I turned to look at Drago, and I could see clear as day that he was putting two and two together. As I opened my mouth to ask Dune and the tom the question, Drago yowled my question for me. "IS THAT RANDOM CAT OUR DAD?" He screeched. "SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN MATES?"

The tom looked at Dune with confused eyes. "You didn't tell them?" Dune looked embarrassed and looked away, muttering, "Didn't have time to…"

The tom sighed. He padded over to us, and knelt down. "My name is Fire- I mean, Rusty. I am your father."

_Why does he keep starting one word, then stopping then ending with another?_


	2. Talking to stars

Author's Note:

I know the Chapters are short, but I'll try to make them longer. (Eventually?)

I would like to thank DappledleafTheBootiful and lynne03 for favoriting and following the story!

DappledleafTheBootiful: **Thanks! Also, I will take Grandpa Jake (Father of all de kitties!) into consideration!**

WarriorCatsLilytail: Because story plotlines! And overactive teen imagination!

I'll figure out why he does that. Later that evening, while Dune and Rusty were mewing to each other, I confided in Finch and Drago. "Maybe… he's an evil spy who's come to steal us away!" Drago shakes his head. "Not likely. Who would want to steal us, some random moon old kits? Maybe he just has some problems remembering names and he's just confusing his name and Dune's names for some other cat's names! It's possible, isn't it?"

I nodded. It was possible, but I was gonna keep on searching until I found out the truth about his problem.

"What are you three kits talking about?" Came a curious voice from behind us. I whirled around and found that I was looking into Rusty's emerald green eyes. "Uhm… nothing?" I heard Finch mew hopefully. Rusty raised an eyebrow (Do cats have eyebrows?). "Oh, really?" Oh boy.

I sighed. "Fine. We were talking about…" I thought quickly, choosing some random thought. "Uhm, how pretty the sky was when we went outside before." Drago and Finch nodded quickly in agreement. He looked at us again, this time with amusement in his eyes. "So," He meowed loud enough that Dune could hear him. "I see that my kits are already at the age where they hide things from their parents." He looked at us. "What did you see? Some pretty she-cat from another Cl- Twoleg nest?" Finch excused himself to go and throw up at the mention of "She-cats" which made our mother look slightly, and playfully, offended."How rude," She said. "I thought you three liked me, even a little bit. I am your mother after all!"

Finch came back in, looking slightly green under his pelt. "She-cats are _gross!_" He said, before leaving to throw up again. Drago snickered. I sighed internally at Finch's good acting skills. I then noticed our father snickering as well, but he quieted down after being glared at by Dune. Oh you!-" She then stopped glaring and _leaped on him!_ They were rolling around and mewing playfully, batting each other with sheathed claws. "Go, go, go!" Drago yowled. And if a cat could facepaw, Finch would be doing that.

After Finch came back again, Rusty blinked, and looked up at the sky. I glanced up at it too. The sky was darkening. I could see a few of those stars start to shine in the sky. Rusty closed his eyes and murmured something to himself in a tone I couldn't hear. I edged closer, pricking my ears. I managed to catch the end of his sentence, "-Clan help us."

_What's a Clan? Why do I feel like I'm missing something? _

**Trivia- In the original version of this story (not the one I published!) ****_The _**_original _**_Tigerstar was mates with Sandstorm and had kits. This was before I read Darkest Hour where he died, so I thought maybe he... reformed? He got yelled at by StarClan and reformed?_**

**_Ok I'll shut up now. Bye_** Hope you like it.


	3. StarClan

As Drago watched, the sky slowly darkened. He felt his mother's tail tip rest softly on his shoulder. Rusty, Finch, and Dragon were behind her. "We should go inside, Drago." Drago blinked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the sky. Dune moved closer, lowering her voice so that Finch and Dragon couldn't hear, "I'll tell you another story." Drago looked at her, his eyes widening. He nodded. _Another story! I wonder what she'll tell me._

As Drago got to his paws, he could see that Finch was looking at him curiously, while Dragon was looking at the tom who was apparently their father. Still so strange. Drago had a memory of a tom who sounded like him talking to their mother. He guessed it was right after Finch and Dragon were born. As he flashed back to the present, he padded after his family through the door into the Twoleg den. As he looked back, he noticed that Rusty was staying back. "Come on," Drago mewed. Rusty shook his head. "The Twolegs don't like me in the house very much. I-" He broke off, glancing at Drago, who was feeling a bit tired. "I'll tell you another time. Go to Dune, she'll be waiting."

Dune sighed as Drago entered the den. "Come here, Drago. I'll tell you a story." Drago slightly sped up and reached her side, curling up next to her. "What is the story about, Dune?" He asked quietly, his eyes betraying his excitement. "Why don't I tell you a story about…" Dune paused for a minute, lost in thought. "I'll tell you about a place called _StarClan_."

Dune settled more comfortably in the nest. Drago copied her, and wrapped his tail around his paws. "Are you ready?" Asked Dune. Drago nodded.

With a quick glance to make sure that Dragon and Finch were asleep, then she began. "StarClan is a place where our ancestors watch over us when they pass from this world," She glanced out the window and up at the night sky. "You can see them all, when you look up at the night. Every time a warrior dies, a new star shines in Silverpelt."

"Dune, what is a warrior?" Drago blinked at her, confused. _It could just be part of the story, or it could be a real thing. _Dune looked at him. "A warrior was a cat who hunted and fought for their Clan. They protected the queens, kits and elders from other Clans, rouges and loners, kittypets, badgers and foxes."

_That sounds cool!_ Drago imagined himself prowling around, defending his family from other animals. "Can I be a warrior?" He asked. Dune shook her head. "No. I wish you could, but no. Even if we were able to train you-" She broke off, eyes shining. "What? Drago asked. No response. Sandstorm got to her paws, careful not to disturb Finch or Dragon. "Drago, go to sleep. I need to talk to Rusty." She leaped out of the bed and landed silently on the outside. She padded off to find Rusty, eyes shining, tail high. Drago shrugged. _I'll find out later. It's got to be important, if she looks that happy. Whatever. I should sleep._ He lay down and curled up next to his siblings. As he fell asleep, he looked out the window. The stars were shining brightly. _Are you my ancestors? _He asked them. _How does Dune know you're really up there if you're dead? Are you all in her imagination? Or are you real. If so, how can I know that? _His ears pricked. He could make out the end of his parents hushed conversation. "We'll try tomorrow. And once they're old enough, we can bring them to my father." That was Rusty. "Ok." Said his mother. She came back in to the room, and lay down beside Drago drifted off, the last thing he remembered was Dragon feverishly fidgeting beside him, along with a small scared mew.

* * *

I have a question for you: Do you think Drago's question about how to tell if StarClan is real will be answered?


	4. The Code

Dragon was, in fact, having a nightmare. He was in a clearing, unfamiliar cats all around him. As he looked around, his gaze alighted on a familiar face. _Wait a minute. Is that… Rusty?_ The ginger tomcat was sitting atop a large rock, his gaze travelling over the cats. _Does he know them? _As Dragon watched, Rusty got to his paws and yowled. "As Brambleclaw is away, I shall be deciding the patrols. Dustpelt, Ashfur, Lionpaw, please take the sunhigh patrol. Whitewing-" He broke off as a crashing sound was heard, echoing through the area. Suddenly, Twolegs came crashing through the woods into the middle of the camp. They started scooping the cats into metal-mesh crates, then locking and stacking them in a pile. I started to charge towards a Twoleg to plead with it to stop, then I noticed Rusty getting stuffed into one of the crates with a yowl of pain and fury. As the Twoleg turned and started walking to the stack, Rusty called out to a light ginger tabby she-cat who was busy avoiding Twolegs while trying to release the other cats. As soon as Dragon saw her, he recognized him as his mother. _What is she doing here? _He wondered. "Sandstorm, I love you, but leave before they catch you!" _Her name is Dune, not Sandstorm, dummy! If you're her mate, why don't you know her name?_

Sandstorm shook her head, still dodging, and yowled back, "I can't leave you Firestar. Not right now-" One of the Twolegs grabbed her with a grumble, and shoved her into a crate. Sandstorm's crate was placed next to Firestar's, where she blinked at him dryly. "Well then. I guess I can't escape after all, can I?" Firestar hissed in response. _Maybe I can free them?_ Dragon raced towards them, but just as he reached the Twoleg, everything faded around him, and he woke up, curled in his nest. He looked around wildly, as he remembered where he was. He noticed Dune looking at him, concern clearly showing in her eyes. "Are you okay, Dragon?"

Dragon shook his head. "I-I had a dream… where you and Rusty were attacked by Twolegs and got hurted." He mumbled. He looked up at Dune. Was that shock in her eyes? It was only there for a moment though, so Dragon couldn't be sure. Dune nuzzled the top of his head, and licked him to calm him down. "It's okay, Dragon. Your father used to have dreams all the time." Dragon moved out of the reach of her tongue and stared at her.

"He did?"

Dune nodded. "Yes. I believe that you should tell Rusty about your dream. He's probably sleeping outside. Go quietly so you don't wake up your brothers." She nudged him out of the bed, and he turned to the door. _Not only am I going outside of the Twoleg nest alone, but I'm going to talk to my father alone!_

He pushed through the flap on the door, and saw his father laying under a bush, curled up and asleep. He padded slowly towards him, and prodded him with the tip of his tail. "Rusty?" He mewed. No response. Dragon poked him again, and Rusty rolled over, and dramatically put his paw to his face. "Oh no, the great and wise Dragon, spare me. I only wanted to sleep." He smiled at Dragon, and Dragon smiled back. Rusty's playful expression faded, and was replaced by a look of seriousness broken occasionally by his grin. "Alright, what did you need that dared to disrupt the sleep of the mighty Rusty?"

"I had a dream."

Rusty's eyes widened with confusion.

"Of what?" He asked. "You and Dune being attacked by Twolegs." Dragon mewed. "Oh," Firestar sighed with regret. "I remember that day." He muttered. "Twolegs broke into camp and captured everyone. I occasionally smell a few familiar scents, but…" his voice trailed off.

"But what?" Asked Dragon. What could be preventing him from seeing the other cats?

Rusty flicked his tail. "See this collar around my neck?" Dragon nodded. "They are loose enough that we can breath, yet tight enough that we can't pull them off. And I've tried clawing it to pieces. It scratched, but I can't break it yet. I haven't yet figured out how to open it, if it's even possible. And whenever I've tried to leave the yard, the Twolegs always find me, no matter how well I hide from them." Dragon looked down at the ground. "Oh."

"However," Rusty's hopeful voice confused Dragon for a moment. "The doesn't prevent them from trying to visit me." As he spoke an old tom with ginger fur and green eyes padded along the fence. "Hey, Rusty I was going to visit you today and-" He broke of, his gaze flickering between Rusty and Dragon. "So you have kits now, eh?" He mewed, a glint of amusement in his voice. "I told you already Jake," Rusty licked his chest fur, looking exasperated and embarrassed at the same time. Jake padded or and poked him with the tip of his tail. "I was just kidding with you," Jake then turned to Dragon.

"So you're my grandkit." He asked. Dragon nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Two. They should be awake soon, though, so they can meet you!" Dragon mewed. He looked back at Rusty, their serious conversation forgotten. "Can I go get them?" Dragon asked.

"Sure," Rusty meowed. "I'd like to talk to Jake for a moment, so go on." Dragon ran inside, pushing through the flap. He was so focused on getting his siblings he didn't notice how fast he was running until he slammed into the side of their bed. That surely woke them all up, he thought. He was correct in his assumption. Finch's head popped over the side, blinking curiously. "What's got you all crazy?"

"There's a new cat in the yard. He says that he's Rusty's dad!"

Drago's head popped up beside his brothers. "That does sound like something to run into stuff for!" He hopped out of the nest, only to be pulled back in by Dune, who started to lick his fur. "Mooooooom!" He grumbled, trying get out of her grasp. "Your struggles are futile, Drago." Dune meowed around Drago's fur.

After Drago escaped from the overpowered weapon that was Dune's tongue, the trio of kits raced each other to the flap in the door. Finch won, and got out, leaving Drago and Dragon to struggle out together. Jake and Rusty watched, trying to hold back laughter while Drago tumbled out of the flap after Dragon. "I can see my grandkits are very nimble!" Jake mrrowed, laughing.

"Very!" Drago agreed.

Rusty turned to the three kits. "Another thing, would you like to train when you get older?"

Drago's eyes shone. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He started to hop about, pouncing on imaginary enemies. Rusty stopped him. "We won't be training you physically yet, but you can learn the warrior code, and learn about the Clans." He glanced over at Jake and Dune, who were looking at him, the former with confusion, the latter with determination. "Why don't we start with the Warrior Code?"

* * *

See? What I tell you. _**Longer**_**. **Granted, it's not much longer, but still, it is at least a few hundred words longer. I'm going to try and keep it to an 800 word minimum per chapter _for now_.


	5. Lessons and Secrets

Welcome to chapter five! I'm sorry it took this long to be released. When I have a new minimum for chapter lengths for myself, I'll try to let you know, but I might forget. I would like to thank my... zero reviews for the last three chapters ;-;. Okay let's just get on with it. Here. Story l

l

l

v

Finch sat down and curled his tail around his paws. _Will this be a story, or a lesson on stuff? _He wondered. His brothers sat down beside him, while Dune sat down next to Rusty. Jake muttered something, and curled up next to them.

"The first Code," Rusty meowed with pride, "Is to defend your Clan even at the cost of your life. You may have friendships outside of your Clan, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as you may one day meet in battle."

Drago tipped his head to the side. "Why do you need to defend your Clan? Why would you have to meet in battle? Why-" He broke off, Finch slapping his tail over his mouth.

"Can you just let him talk?" Hissed Finch.

"But I have questions…" whined Drago.

Finch rolled his eyes. _Of course you do, Drago._ He spoke through his teeth. "Then you _should_ be able to wait." He sat down, just then realizing he had stood up. "I want to be able to hear the rest of this. It sounds interesting."

There was a sigh from in front of them, coming from Rusty. "_If_ you're done arguing you two, I will continue."

He flicked his tail. "The second code, is to _never_ under any circumstances, trespass on another Clan's territory." Beside him, Sandstorm tried to smother a laugh. "You're one to be telling them. Didn't you and Graystripe go into RiverClan's territory multiple times?" She mrrowed with laughter. "Especially Graystripe."

Firestar laughed, twitching his ears in an embarrassed way. "Yeah, so? It's still an important part of the code."

*le several codes and arguments later*

"And the last code, and the most recent one… which we've all broken now, I guess, is that a warrior _rejects_ the soft life of a kittypet." Rusty emphasized _rejects_, a hint of anger slipping into his voice. As he finished, Jake sat up from where he had been laying. "Well, I'll be off then. Want me to come by if anyone asks for you?"

Rusty nodded. "Yes." He flicked his tail. "I would like that."

Jake nodded and leaped onto the fence. As he walked off, one of the Twolegs came opened the front door and shook a small food bowl at them, speaking softly. Drago leaped up immediately, trotting off towards the Twoleg. Finch laughed. "Trust Drago to be hungry after doing nothing." As he watched, Dragon hesitantly got to his paws and padded after Drago, Dune and Rusty following. Finch flopped dramatically onto the lawn, his face landing in front of a red flower full of black seeds. That looks pretty. I wonder what the seeds do. He got to his paws, carefully avoiding the flower, and walked through the door.

* * *

Inside the Twoleg den, Drago was chowing down on the pellets. Dragon joined him after a moment with a bit of hesitance. Meanwhile, Rusty and Dune sat in the corner conversing quietly. As FInch padded over to them, they broke off. "Hey Dune, I have a question," He mewed, his tail twitching uncomfortably. "Yes, Finch?" Dune asked softly.

"Did you see the red flower in the yard outside?" He meowed quietly. "Yes I have," she responded, flicking her tail. "Do you know what it is?"

Finch shook his head. "No. Why would I?" He paused for a moment. "What is it?" Dune wrapped her tail around Finch and pulled him close. "It's called a poppy flower," she said. "Do you want to know what it does?" Finch nodded. "Also," he mewed. "What do the little seeds in it do?"

Dune purred. "The seeds make you numb and sleepy. The flower doesn't do anything. It's the seeds that are important."

"Why would you need to be numbed and sleepy?"

"If you get injured, the poppy seed numbs the pain and helps you sleep easier. And if you sleep, your injury heals faster." At that moment, Drago skidded across the floor."If you are telling Finch stories, I want in!" He tried to stop but ended up faceplanting into Rusty's side. He popped up after a minute. "Wait, are you?" He sounded suspicious. "No," Dune meowed dryly. "We're talking about how to steal all of your food." Finch noticed Rusty got to his paws and slid out the cat flap. Rusty was out of view of the Twolegs, but probably assumed nobody saw him, because he was rubbing a part of his collar against a particularly sharp part of the fence. After a few minutes, he came back in, looking a bit pleased with himself. There was a gouge in the metal collar that was almost halfway through the collar. It was hidden by his fur, so the Twolegs wouldn't notice unless they looked at his collar hard.

Huh. I could see that he'd want the collar off if it was tight, but it just looks tight enough to stay on his neck. Wouldn't it worry the Twolegs if he had no collar?

As if his thoughts had summoned them, the Twolegs came over, and gently lifted the family. They set them down in their nest, and walked off, making happy noises. They walked out of the Twoleg nest and got into their monster. The monster awoke, making Rusty jump, and roared off. Finch flopped down next to his mother, feeling exhausted. It had been a long day. I wonder, maybe one day we can go visit Jake! There's got to be other cats around here I can meet…

Finch drifted into sleep next to Dragon and Drago, not paying attention to the gouge that Rusty was showing Sandstorm, tail flicking. He ignored the small amount of joy that emanated from him as he flicked his ears towards the spot in the fence, showing her where he had been sawing his collar off.


	6. Dreams and Collars

**Still no reviews ;-;**

**So uhm... yup. Have story. Yee.**

* * *

_Where am I now?_

There was snow lying on the ground all around Dragon. There were peaks nearby and he could hear the loud noise of a waterfall close by. Dragon could hear a faint mewing coming from next to the waterfall. As he watched, a group of cats came out from behind it. He could also see twolegs wearing snowy white pelts to blend with the snow, crouching in a nearby drift. Oh no! Dragon thought. The Twolegs are going to attack them too!

Dragon starting racing towards the cats, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. As he moved, Twolegs burst out from all sides, flanking the surprised cats, and immediately catching three. The fourth cat ran inside what Dragon guessed would be a cave behind the waterfall. Unknown to him, a Twoleg ran inside as well. After the Twolegs had finished capturing the group of cats, they ran inside, probably to continue capturing innocent cats. Dragon ran after them, his tiny paws drumming fast and hard against the rocks. He skidded around the waterfall, his paws sliding in the slush. He had to save them! The rational part of his brain realized this was a dream-like memory of past events. But did he listen to his rational mind? No. No he didn't.

As he cleared the waterfall, the sounds of yowling cats pierced the air, and quickly faded. Inside the cave, Twolegs were already packing up to take the cats away. As the dream started to fade away, he caught the scent of an unfamiliar cat.

He expected to wake up, but was instead greeted with another dream. Or at least he thought that at first. It was a view of his parents, conversing below him. "How much longer till you can get the collar off?" Dune asked.

"Give me another two days and then I can let the kits know. How close are you?"

"Almost halfway."

Rusty nodded. "Good. If the kits can take off the collars, then we can take them to visit Jake sometime. Maybe escape into the woods. Jake told me he'd explored when his Twolegs let him, and the forest is bigger than the lake ever would be," He twitched his tail.

The ground started to fade away again as a hidden cat mewed, "I will help you escape."

* * *

Dragon woke suddenly, taking a deep breath. Who was that? He wondered. How could they see me in there? No one else has ever been able to see me. As a last thought, Why couldn't I see them?

Drago and Finch were already awake and bouncing. Well, Drago was doing more of the bouncing. I'm guessing he got another story last night.

Finch, however, was looking through the glass doors, occasionally wandering over to Dune and asking her questions. Rusty was out in the yard, sawing away at his collar, just like Dragon had heard them talking about in his dream.

Dragon nudged the cat flap open and snuck up behind Rusty, trying to sneak up behind him. It seemed to work until he leaped.

He landed on empty grass, his nose a whiskers-length from the fence. How…? Where'd he go?

While Dragon was confused, Rusty crept up behind him, silent. He paused for a second, then leaped, gently bowling over the small kit. "Ahh!" Dragon yelped in surprise. He battered his paws into the stranger's underbelly. He stopped suddenly. The "Stranger" had ginger fur.

"Rusty?"

His father got off him, chuckling. "You're strong, you know that?" He got to his paws, shaking out his fur. "Keep practicing and one day you might be stronger than me." He flicked hit tail, his eyes lighting up.

"In fact…" He crouched down. "Copy me, please."

Dragon uncertainly crouched down, confusion clouding his focus. "What are we doing?" He asked.

"It's called a hunting crouch." Rusty sat up after a moment, his ears twitching thoughtfully. "Go get your brothers please."

Dragon nodded and scampered inside.

"Finch, Drago! Come outside, Rusty wanted to show us something!" He ran up to Drago and started trying to drag him by his scruff. "Hey! Shove off, I can walk on my own."

As Drago was trying to escape from Dragon's death grip, Dune padded over, amusement not helping to cover the confusion in her eyes. "What's going on outside that's so important that Drago's not allowed to walk to it on his own?"

Finch made a small laugh, and stuck out his tongue at Dragon who chased after him, calling out to her as he ran. "He said he wanted to show us something!" He pounced on Finch just in time for Drago to dart past him and out the flap in the door.

"Shoot!" Dragon dragged the now grumbling Finch across the floor and through the flap, where Rusty greeted him with a mew with an unmistakable tone of laughter in it. "So. Your siblings don't have paws anymore?"

Dune had also followed him out and watched with narrowed eyes as Firestar showed the kits how to leap into a hunting crouch. Afterwards, Rusty bopped the three kits on their noses and led them over to a particularly sharp corner of the fence. He looked at them, solom.

"Watch." The three kits watched as Rusty slid up against the corner until it went into a long, deep gouge in his collar. As he slid it up and down, a small squeaking sound came from it. As the kits watched, the gouge slowly went all the way through the collar, till it reached the other side. As that moment, he led the kits over and showed them how to do it on another piece of sharp fence. Dune took over Rusty's spot on the fence, and then, under Rusty's guidance and pointers, the family started sawing their collars off.

* * *

**I think I'm going to change my personal chapter limit to over 1,000 words a chapter and I'm going to raise that bar eventually as well. You should expect chapters at least once a month if not more, and also, thanks and bye.**

**(Plz read, review and rate...)**

**Lol im bad at this**


	7. More Dreams

**I'm baaaaaaaack! XD**

**Thanks to Tristanwaltz for Following and Favoriting this!**

**If anyone liked this story for how lighthearted-ish I made this story, welp, I'm sorry, but at least _this_ chapter is going to be a bit darker than the others.**

**But probably not the darkest. Muahahahah.**

**OK. Here's some story**

* * *

"Drago!"

Drago was whapped over the head with his brother's tail. He hissed grumpily and leaped at his brother. He smacked Dragon over the head with a paw, and his brother retaliated with smacking him with his tail again. Drago battered him with his hind paws and finally, Dragon gave up and let Drago up.

"Boy am I hungry!" Drago muttered, running over to the food bowl. Dragon approached the bowl with a bit of obvious hesitants.

As he gulped down the food ravenously, he noticed Finch hadn't joined his two brothers. In fact, Drago didn't even remember seeing Finch in the nest when he woke up. Drago glanced around, seeing that Dragon was pestering Dune with questions. Outside however, Finch was talking to Rusty, his chest puffed out proudly. As Drago watched, Finch poked a little red flower next to him. Rusty then leaned down and nuzzled the top of his head fondly. Drago turned back to Dragon and Dune and ran to them, licking flecks of the pellets off of his face. When he got there, he went to pounce on Dune's tail, but Dragon knocked him out of the way. "Hey!" Drago squeaked in protest, and shoved him off.

"No one attacks Dune! I will defend her!" He mewed playfully and jumped onto Drago two brothers batted each other with their paws for a few minutes, then Drago pinned Dragon to the floor. "Ha! I beat you. Now you must do as I say." His eyes narrowed into slits for a few seconds while he thought about what he would make Dragon do. Dragon took those few seconds to his advantage and skittered out from under him while whacking him with his tail.

While they were fighting, they hadn't noticed Dune watching them until she started giving pointers. "Dragon, jump on him now, and you'll be captured."

"Drago, you can't sweep him of his paws with your tail, you're more likely to fall over yourself."

"Drago, try whapping him with your paw on the shoulder."

Rusty and Finch had joined Dune by then, and were watching them. However, they all broke off when a loud rumbling came from outside of the house. They heard the grumbling noises of their Twolegs came through the windows. They seemed to be shouting at each other louder then was normal for them. They had been doing this more often than not, and it didn't seem to be any different now.

The male Twoleg slammed the door open, making Finch jump. The female Twoleg noticed and started forwards to sooth him, but halted when the other Twoleg called her back with harsh, cold grumbles. She hesitated, noticing the kits backing away slowly, and the male Twoleg grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall After a few moments, he released his grip slowly, all the while grumbling, and grabbed a bottle from the metal box in the next room over. The female Twoleg slowly sank to the ground and curled up.

Drago crept forwards and gently nuzzled the Twoleg, but got no response. Dune and Rusty glanced at each other, worry making their tails twitch. "It's been getting worse… I don't know how she handles it." Rusty shook his head and glanced into the other room. The Twoleg was laying across the couch, the bottle in his hand. The Twoleg was staring silently at the strange box in the room. The occasional mutter escaped his mouth, but otherwise the Twoleg was quiet. "We should figure out how to leave soon. I don't want to know what happens if the Twolegs turns his attention on us or the kits."

The female Twoleg had gotten up and was quietly trying to make her way up the stairs. Finch ran outside and curled up next to the poppy flower to calm himself down. Dragon, for all his "I'm a brave warrior" talk, hid behind Dune's tail. Drago walked into the room with their bedding in it. The male Twoleg had gotten it soon after they were born. He had been so soft and soothing then, and Drago had loved to sleep on his lap every morning for those few weeks. Now however, whenever he got within a few tail-lengths from the Twoleg, he gave Drago a ferocious glare that scared Drago he curled up in the bed and started to doze off, Rusty padded in and pushed his nose into Drago's fur. Before he turned and left, Drago heard him murmur, "I'm sorry you three had to see that," before leaving.

As Drago fell into deeper sleep, he started dreaming. At first his dreams started out normally; he chased and finally captured the birds in his yard. He was the most praised out of all his siblings. He met other kits his age. His Twolegs stopped fighting each other. Slowly, his dreams took him somewhere he didn't recognize as having ever seen before.

He was in a dark forest. It was like the forest outside the fence, but darker, and no sunlight shone through the trees. There were leaves on the ground everywhere, but no grass or flowers. Maybe this is the StarClan Dune told me about. Drago mused. However, this… place didn't seem to fit the description Dune had given him, and didn't look like anyone would want to live here.He started to walk around, nosing through the leaves on the ground. While he had his head stuck under a pile of leaves, he missed the amber glint coming out of the shadows behind him.

"Why hello, little one."


End file.
